On The Spot
On The Spot is Rooster Teeth Productions' official weekly game show of "fast-paced laughs" that pits two Rooster Teeth teams against each other and 'on the spot' to earn points "and mayhem". The show is hosted by Jon Risinger who leads the games and also dictates whether an answer is deserving of points or not. New episodes are live-streamed every Wednesday on the Rooster Teeth website, and are released to FIRST Members a day after, and to the public two days after. Some special episodes are not streamed live, and are instead prerecorded and uploaded later. The set has gone through several changes with some seasons having specific themes that update the set, logo, and round intros to fit within that theme. Season 12 followed a Hellish theme, Season 13 was lost in time, and Season 14 is based around a fictional children's TV show. Overview Two teams of two from Rooster Teeth compete against each other in three different comedic games that test the competitors on their improv abilities. The winning team earns the "Golden Gus" (a golden statue of Gus Sorola) and, in earlier seasons, a spot for the following week to continue their reign as champions. From seasons 9-10, a new implementation was the addition of "Diddle Cards." Each competitor was given a card with a challenge provided by the studio audience. Anytime during the show, the card could be played with the chosen player having to perform the task during the game. This was discontinued as of season 11. For season 12, the show plays under a Hellish theme with changes to the games, point system, and set as a whole. Instead of being awarded points, players are given negative points with each competitor having their own separate points which are then combined to form for their team. The winner is determined by which team's score is closest to zero. In replacement of a Redemption Round and "Diddle Cards", Jon uses "Torture" cards with challenges for his choice of competitor to complete. Season 13 continued the trend of themed seasons with the new one being lost in time. Each week had the set and contestants dressed depending on the time period being presented, such as the American Revolution or the 1920s. Instead of a Redemption Round, players would have to help "fix the time stream" by playing games relating to the episode's time period. Season 14's theme plays to the idea of a fictional children's educational TV program. Designed in a brightly colored and childish fashion, each episode has a themed message, typical of most children's shows, that each game has a corresponding relation to, i.e. climate change or public servants. Redemption Rounds are replaced with "Snack Time" where a different guest comes on the show to provide snacks and advice for the 'kids.' The current team listings can be found under Team Names. Games As of Season 12, additional rules have been added to older games. *'1-Sided Conversation' **Worth 50 points. **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. They have 60 seconds to carry a conversation. **One team member has a script to read from while the other must carry on the conversation without knowing the contents of the script. *'ABC's of Storytelling' **Points determined based on how many letters are used within the time limit. **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must go back and forth between partners. The first letter of the dialogue must begin with the next corresponding letter of the alphabet. The letter is given at random to start with. They have 60 seconds to earn as many points as they can. **Players are allowed to skip over the letters X and Z but are given bonus points if used correctly. Negative points are counted if the player uses the wrong corresponding letter. **''New Additions:'' ***Whenever Jon rings a bell, players have to change direction in the alphabet and continue in that new order. ***Another iteration is whenever Jon rings a bell, whatever letter is currently in use must be continuously used until the bell is rung again. *'Ass Swipe' **Worth 25 points. **Using fan submitted photos, each team, going back and forth between teammates, must make a fake dating profile for the picture provided. They have 60 seconds to make a fake profile. **Each team is given three traits that describes the person in the photo with the third trait coming from the opposing team. *'Because I Said So' **Worth 50 points. **A question is given to each team that the other team must answer. The team asking the question can only respond with “But why?". The opposing side has to give an explanation going back and forth between teammates. They have 45 seconds to answer questions. **''New Additions:'' ***Asking as a creation to your creator, God, players must answer the "big questions." *'The B-Team' **Worth 25 points. **An image of an original character is given to each team. They have 60 seconds to make a backstory for the character provided. *'Come Again?' **Worth 50 points **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. They have 60 seconds to act out the scene. **Whenever Jon rings a bell, the last line spoken must be reiterated with slightly altered, new information. **''New Additions:'' ***Whenever Jon rings a bell, players' new phrase must be positive. When he rings a doorbell or buzzer, the reworded phrase must be negative. *'Cunning Linguistics' **Worth 10 points. **Players must give what they believe is the correct, or funniest, definition of a word or phrase from Urban Dictionary. **One team provides two answers and if they are both incorrect, the opposing team has a chance to answer with one definition. *'Different Positions' **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. A player from the opposing team joins to perform the scene. They have 60 seconds to act out the scene. **Each person has a specific pose they must keep during the scene with every person having a different pose. Players can switch poses but no one person can have the same pose at the same time. Such as hands on hips, touching another person on set, or always looking up. *'Do it on the Floor' **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. A player from the opposing team joins to perform the scene. They have 60 seconds to act out the scene. **Scenes are performed lying down on a green screen placed on the floor. *'F/U' **Worth 20-25 points **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must go back and forth between partners. They have 90 seconds to tell a story. **One teammate must start their turn with the word “fortunately” while the other teammate must start with “unfortunately." **''New Additions:'' ***Competitors play as a team with one side playing as "fortunately" and the other "unfortunately." *'Giving Headlines' **Worth 25 points. **Players are given a news headline and each person must fill in the blanks with what they believe is the correct or funniest answer. *'Hold My Contempt' **Worth 30 points. **Each team has one partner act as a lawyer with the other one acting as either the defendant or plaintiff. Teams are given a dispute that the lawyers must cross-examine their opponents. **The jury/studio audience decide who is guilty. The jury is given the opportunity to give words the players must incorporate into their story. *'Impromptu Pitch' **Worth 50 points. **Teams must pitch a movie idea (to Jon) using the fan submitted responses as their basis for the film. Teams are given a celebrity, place, and movie genre (from Twitter). They have 60 seconds to pitch their idea. **In the first season a physical prop was provided. **''New Additions:'' ***Everyone plays at once, when Jon rings the bell it rotates through the entire cast. *'Just a Quickie' **Worth 50 points. **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. **They must repeat the same scene with the time given decreasing each round. They begin with 45 seconds to perform the scene, then 20, 10, and finally 3 seconds. **''New Additions:'' ***After Jon rolls a dice, a new challenge is given each round that players must complete. *'Pull it Out' **Worth at least 20-30 points. **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. **Teams are given paper strips of dialogue that they must use at any point during their scene. Extra points are given if all dialogue strips are used. They have 90 seconds to act out the scene. **''New Additions:'' ***One teammate does not have to use the lines, but their other teammate has to use them all. *'Quick Thinking' **Worth 5 points for each "good" answer. **Players are given a category and a letter, each person must give an answer starting with the letter provided. They have 60 seconds to earn as many points as they can. **''New Additions:'' ***Jon rolls a dice, whoever's number it rolls on, the person does not have to use the required letter and can choose whichever one they want. However, a second rolling of the dice indicates how many words the answer must have based on the number the dice lands on. *'Redemption Points/Round' **The losing team is given a chance to earn points by completing a challenge selected by the host. **''Season 12; Hell Additions:'' ***Instead of a redemption game, Jon uses "Torture" cards on players with challenges that must be completed. "Torture" cards may be used at any point during the show and regardless of which team is currently winning. **''Season 13; Lost in time:'' ***Players must "fix the time stream" by competing in a game relating to the episode's time period. The chosen players can be from any team regardless of points. *'Satan's Super Secret Swear' **For the Season 12 Hellish theme. **Each episode a swear word is chosen and starting with the first game, whoever says it first will earn a "bonus." *'Sync About It' **Worth 50 points (has also been given as 10 points). **Teams are asked a question and must answer the question one word at a time between each teammate. They have 60 seconds to answer the question. **The other team may interject one word when Jon rings a bell. **''New Additions:'' ***When Jon rings the bell the other team has to start answering the same question back and forth until the bell is rung again. *'Top or Bottom' **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. All competitors participate. **Faces are split between teammates with one player acting out facial expressions for the top half of the head and the other player speaking during the scene as the bottom half of the head. *'Twisted Tales' **Worth 50 points. **Players are given a fairy tale story and must tell the story by including a new prompt given each turn. They have 90 seconds to tell the story. *'What's Your Number' **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. All competitors participate. They have 90 seconds to act out the scene. **Dialogue must be spoken in a specific number of words that will go through in succession from 1-4, i.e. one word, then two, and so on. Episode listing }} Statistics Gallery On_The_Spot_logo.png|Original logo OTS_Hell_logo.png|On The Spot Goes to Hell logo OTS_Lost_in_Time!_Logo.png|On The Spot Lost in Time! logo OTS_Happy_Room_logo.png|On The Spot The Happy Room logo On The Spot set.png|OTS set from Episodes 1-50 OTS newset.jpg|OTS set from Episodes 51-80 OTS_set_S8-10+.png|OTS set from Episodes 81-134 OTS_in_hell.png|OTS set from Episodes 135-146 OTS_Set_147.png|OTS Set from Episodes 147-158 OTS_Set_159_THR.png|OTS Set from Episodes 159+ On The Spot RTX 2015.jpg|OTS at RTX 2015 RTX 2016 OTS.jpg|OTS at RTX 2016 OTS_RTX2017.png|OTS at RTX 2017 RTX_OTS_2018.png|OTS at RTX 2018 OTS_RTX_AU_2018.png|OTS at RTX Sydney 2018 OTS_at_RTX_Live_Presents_show.png|OTS at RTX Presents: Live From Austin OTS LA Office.png|OTS at Funhaus Offices On The Spot LA Amazing Race Set.jpg|OTS The Amazing Race cast edition OTS_Talkshow_style.png|OTS set in talkshow format OTS_158.flashback.png|OTS Episode 158, flashback to Episode 1 Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Live Action Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:Episodes Category:Livestreams Category:On the Spot